borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Scooter
Scooter is a citizen of New Haven, though he used to live in Fyrestone. He is a well-practiced mechanic and tinkerer, keeping the vehicle depots up and running. He is most renowned and recognized for his redneck/appalacian accent and stylistic speech. Background Scooter was named after his sister. Ironically, his father was killed or paralyzed in a car accident. His mother is revealed to be Mad Moxxi during the course of The Secret Armory of General Knoxx. He also says that he finally killed Lucky Zaford, and it is presumed the "dirtbag and a cheat" that Moxxi calls her first husband as well. Involvement Scooter maintains the Catch-A-Rides and built the Outrunners that players can use to drive around Pandora. Once the player arrives in New Haven, he will also hand out some missions, including one to check on his old friend T.K. Baha. He also needs help to build the new vehicles in The Secret Armory of General Knoxx Quotes *"Lucky's an old buddy of mine - and by old buddy I mean asshole that ruined my momma's girl parts. Sounds like he's in trouble so you go on ahead and try and keep him alive long enough so I can kill him at a later occasion." *"Thanks for keepin' that dickbag alive long enough for me to pound on later. Much as it pains me to admit, Lucky knows the area better than anyone. Might wanna use him whilst he's alive for me not having killed him and all." *"I should tell ya, I wouldn't trust Tannis with any one of my vehicles... what with all that science and... her boyish haircut." *"I ain't one to gossip - but that Tannis ain't quite on the up and up, ya know what I mean?" *"Now, this is just between you and me, and some choice machine parts over there, but that Tannis acts real peculiar-like - it don't befit a lady." *"Hey, you heard the news? Don't seem to make but two beans a sense, the vault bein' real and all." *"Hey, you hear the vault is real? I been tell'n' everyone the whole time that son-of-a-bitch was real. I said it, I swear on my daddy's body, bless his run-over soul." *"Word now's the Vault's real. Well, if it is real, what'd anyone put in the damn thing? Gold? Hot chicks? ...Monkeys?" *"Hey, you seen them Lance soldiers 'round here? Why'd anyone send an army out here for, anyway?" *"I gotta say... Not sure we need crazy robot people like the Crimson Lance comin' in here and tell'n' us what is what." *"Hey, you seen those Crimson Lance? Buncha walkin' buckets! Ain't that I got any beef with 'em, they just armed up to the teeth, and I ain't sure what they are up to." *"Well come on by, I ain't goin' bite... probably." *"Com'n out the dust nasty out th're ai'nit?" Catch-A-Ride quotes *"She may not be the prettiest girl at the dance, but she'll put out the second you ask her!" *"Hey! Name's Scooter! I's named after my sister. Hey, come get you some wheels!" *"This is where the cars live! Get you one!" *"Hey, listen to Scooter! When you gotta get across the rough 'n rowdiest places on Pandora, accept no sub-sti-tute!" *"Hey, Scooter says don't walk, drive! My daddy always said wheels were better than heels. Uh, he was paralyzed, though. Anyway, don't walk, drive!" *"Hey, this is Scooter saying, four wheels is better than... than uh, zero... wheels... Hey, have fun!" *"Hey, don't be shy now! C'mon! Catch a Riiiiiiiiiiide! (Borderlands joke said often by people on Xbox live, and it's just fun to say.) *"Hey! My runners don't look like some blushing bride's or an'thing... but she'll get ya there... maybe even alive... Catch a ride!" *"Hey! Can't really tell one way or the other. Vault's real.. Vault ain't.. Flip a coin.. Say a pray'r.. Wutever!" Missions Arid Badlands missions *Catch-A-Ride *Bone Head's Theft *The Piss Wash Hurdle *Return To Zed New Haven missions *Up To Our Ears *Scooter's Used Car Parts *Is T.K. O.K.? *I've Got A Sinking Feeling... Trivia *Sometimes, the Catch-A-Ride will say that his father is paralyzed, but Scooter himself says "Bless his run-over soul" when referring to his father, hinting that he is dead. It is likely that his father is paralyzed, since he could have been paralyzed due to being run over. *He looks a lot like the presenter Simon King off the BBC. See also * Catch-A-Ride Category:NPCs Category:New Haven